Finding Marlin
by ShiinaEu
Summary: Title says all. I own nothing. Hank X Dory ，Marlin X Coral Contains OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ：）

CHAPTER 1

黑暗。

在这仿佛无止境的黑暗中Marlin 只能持续往前游。他不知道自己在哪，只好一直叫唤着亲

人的名字。

"Nemo…Dory…你们在吗？"毫无反应。

他不安地继续往前游，一直到…

"Marlin。"不，不可能。

Marlin转头面向那声音的源头。熟悉的身影正抱着孩子们，用悲伤的眼神望着他。让

Marlin不由得心头一紧。

"救救孩子们…"对方说。

"我…"Marlin还来不及说什么，对方的身影就开始飘远了。

"等一下！Coral！"Marlin马上往她的方向游去，但Coral 的身影依旧那么远。

"Coral…求求你别离开我！"

"Coral…"

" **Coral** **！！！** "

尖叫声划破宁静的夜晚。

Marlin不停地喘着气，身边的儿子，Nemo依旧熟睡着，紧锁的眉头不知是因为被自己父

亲的尖叫声影响还是也和Marlin一样做了恶梦。

"又是那个梦…"他不知有多久没做这个梦了…为什么…

Marlin擦了擦冷汗后决定出去散个步，虽然现在是半夜。他想往外游时…

"Daddy…"Marlin停了下来，看向Nemo，正想向他解释时发现对方并没有睁开双眼。

"Daddy…我会乖乖的…别离开我…"Nemo的眉头更加皱了，眼角还泛着泪光。

Marlin无奈一笑，游向宝贝儿子。

看来，做恶梦的不只有他。

Marlin摸了摸Nemo的头后在他的额头上留下一吻，Nemo的眉头这才恢复平时的样子。

"没事的…不用担心…"Marlin 安抚着自己的儿子。

"Daddy在这…"

。。。。。。

* * *

这已经是这个月第十次了，而这个月还不到两个星期！

Hank有些不满…虽然他看起来总是生气，不过这次是真的不满！

他发誓这次一定要叫醒她！

Hank盯着自己轻轻捉着的Dory。看来对方还是不放弃地往前游。

"D…"看着Dory的睡颜，Hank发现他真的开不了口。

没错，Dory又梦游了。不知道是不是因为他浅眠的原因，总是只有他发现Dory。在第N

遍把她送回去她又游出来后，Hank才认命地捉着她睡觉。

更奇怪的是，他发现最近自己看到Dory都会有一种…难以形容的感觉。当初刚认识时的画

面一直在他的脑海回放着，无论是第一次见面，Kidzone 的拥抱还是…在Quarantine时失去

她的时候。这些画面在他和Dory谈话时也会一直冒出来，尤其是Quarantine发生的事情。

"Coral…那些食物看起来很好吃…"Hank的思考被Dory突如其来的梦话打断了。

Coral？她和Marlin的朋友吗？他刚刚好像听到Marlin大喊了这个名字。嗯…看来现在不少

人正在做梦而他…醒着。

此时，睡意突然袭来。他打了声哈欠后，只好抱着Dory进入梦乡。

如果没有精力，明天就不知道怎么去教育那群小鬼了。

"Good Night，kid。"希望你别再游走了。

。。。。。。

* * *

天未亮，Hank就已经把Dory送回她的住处了。盯着她的睡颜，思考着。

"Hank？"Marlin的声音从身后响起。Hank像是做了坏事的小孩一样，心虚地转头。

"我只是…在晨运而已。…你的眼睛…"

"什么？我的眼睛怎么了？"Marlin有些紧张。

"黑眼圈很深。"

"哦，那个啊，昨晚睡不好。"Marlin游向Hank。

"你找Dory吧？我可以帮你转告，你还是先去学校吧， Mr. Ray不是有事找你吗？"

"嗯，也没什么事，只是…算了我先去学校了。"Hank看了一眼Dory后游走了。

Marlin也望了一眼还在睡的Dory。看来，她还没告诉Hank那件事。

"Dad，为什么你的黑眼圈那么深？"Nemo有些懒散的声音从旁边响起。

"没什么，睡不好。"Marlin说，顺便摸了摸自家儿子的头。

"为什么？恶梦？"另一边，Dory的声音响起。Dory不知什么时候已经在Marlin的旁边

了。

"嗯，没什么大不了的。"Marlin真好奇他们两个是怎么无声无息地游到自己的身边的。

"没事吧？"

"没事。那只是梦而已。"Marlin边游边说。Dory和Nemo对望了一下后马上跟上Marlin。

"对了，Dory！"游在前方的Marlin突然喊到。

"嗯？"

"你还在睡觉的时候Hank来找过你，好像有什么事情…"

Marlin一时没得到Dory的回应所以转头看向她。

"Dory？"他看到的只有Nemo。

"她说她先去学校了，呐。"Nemo指向前面那快消失的蓝点。

"那早餐呢？！"

"她说她会解决的。"

"…好吧，我们先去找Jenny 和Charlie吧。"

"嗯！"

新的一天开始了。


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING.

CHAPTER 2

"你…开玩笑的吧？！告诉我，你只是在开玩笑。"Hank不可置信地看着Mr. Ray 。

"Hank…我真的没有开玩笑，这几个星期以来你做得很好，孩子们交给你我也很放心。"

"可是…"

"Hank！"Dory的声音响起。Hank 望向正在向自己和 游过来的Dory。

"…早。"Hank僵硬地向她挥了挥触手。

"早安，Hank，Mr. Ray 。"Dory露出了她那动人的笑容。

"早啊，Dory。" 说。

"你们在干嘛？"Dory 问。

"Oh！我和Hank正在商量一件事情。"

"Kid，你怎么那么早来？"Hank问。

"Oh！等一下，我想想…嗯…Marlin说你找我有事所以我来了！"

"…哦…那个啊…"Hank心虚地不望着Dory。

"所以，你找我有什么事？"Dory带着兴奋的眼神望着Hank。

"嗯…其实…"Hank望了 Mr. Ray一眼，对方似乎不介意Dory忽然介入他们的谈话。

"啊！我很抱歉，我忘了你和Mr. Ray 正在谈事情，我等下再过来。"

原本要游走的Dory被 Mr. Ray拦了下来。

"没关系，这件事也应该让身为助教的你知道。"

Dory这才没有游走，Hank也游到了Dory旁边。

"其实…我要辞职了。"

"什么？！可是为什么？孩子们都那么喜欢你！"

"嗯…其实，我之前认识了个女孩，现在决定结婚了，我想搬到她那边…嗯那边有点远。"

"Aww~恭喜你， ！祝你们幸福~"

"谢谢，Dory。因为这件事，我想让我的表弟来负责接送孩子们，看！他来了！"

一只很像Mr. Ray 的魔鬼鱼正向他们游来，然后他停在了 身旁。

"Hank，Dory，他是Timothy，Timothy，Hank和Dory。" Mr. Ray为大家做了个超简单的

介绍。

"嗨！我是Dory！"Dory游向他然后伸出右鳍。

Timothy没有回应她。

"…啊哈哈，Timothy是个很害羞的孩子啦！" 尴尬地笑了笑说。

Hank用触手把Dory的鳍慢慢放下然后把她拉到自己身旁。Dory对他露出了非常不自然的

笑容。Hank知道Dory宁愿被人责骂也不愿意被人无视，所以现在他很不高兴。

" …他是青年？"Hank皱着眉问。

"啊，是的。"

"那他不用去上学吗？"Timothy听到，眉头也皱了。

"啊！那个啊，他没有去了，所以我才带他到这。"

注意到Dory一直反复看着他和Timothy。

"嗯…我的舅舅迟结婚啦。"

"哦~"Dory应到。

"我还是带他去参观一下学校好了，你们两个聊吧！"

Mr. Ray带着Timothy走了。

"拜拜，Mr. Ray ！拜拜，Timothy！"Dory喊到。

"等下见，Dory！Hank！"

Dory这才转向Hank。

"所以，你要…"Dory的话被自己肚子发出的声音打断了。Hank的眉头有皱起来了。

"你还没吃早餐？"有些不满的语气。

"Well…没。"Dory望着其他地方，不去看Hank的眼睛。

"因为Marlin说你找我，然后我担心是重要的事情，所以我先过来了，别生气好吗？"

Dory一口气说完然后睁大双眼望着Hank。

"…现在去吃早餐我就不生气。"他叹了口气说。怎么可能有人能拒绝Dory那个眼神啊…

"是！Hank！可是…"

"我们可以等下再聊。"Dory满意地笑了笑，游走了。

"对了…Hank！"

"怎么？"

"你要和我一起吃早餐吗？"

"我吃过了…"Dory露出了失望的眼神。

"不过我可以陪你去。"

"耶！"

* * *

Marlin和Nemo父子俩向Jenny 和Charlie道别后游向学校。

"Dad？"Nemo 拉了拉自己的父亲。

"怎么了，Nemo？"Marlin转头看向Nemo。

"Dad…你还好吗？"

"我很好啊，为什么这么问？"

"嗯…因为你从早上就怪怪的…然后…"Nemo停了下来。

"然后？"

"Dad，你可以答应我一件事吗？"

"当然了，Nemo。Dad会为了你做一切事。"Marlin摸了摸Nemo的头。

"答应我…你不会给自己太大压力和…不会离开我。"

"Well…那是两件事。"Marlin假装看起来困扰的样子来吓吓Nemo。

"不过，Dad答应你。"Nemo笑着抱住Marlin。

"I love you,Dad."

"I love you too,Nemo."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

现在是上课时间。所有的小孩都乖乖地看着前面的Hank。

"Well…今天我们有两个坏消息，你们想听哪个先？"Hank今天看起来心情不错。

Sheldon举鳍了。

"是？Sheldon。"

"如果两个都叫做坏消息的话，Mr. Hank 怎么知道我们选哪个？"

"…好，一个叫坏消息一，另一个是…"

这次是Tad。

"通常有坏消息不是都有好消息的吗？ ？"

"不。好，继续刚刚的…"

又有鱼举鳍了，不过这次是…Dory。这让Hank的怒气值马上降低。

"Hank，其实有好消息哦。"

"嗯？"

"Timothy会代替 接送大家啊！认识新朋友不是很好吗？"

Dory这句话马上引起了大家的注意，纷纷举鳍了。

"…一个一个来。"Hank点了左边最前面的学生。

" Mr. Ray要去哪？"

"辞职。"班上的学生们很团结地'欸'了一声，超过一半的学生不再举鳍。

"Mr. Ray 要去结婚哦！"Dory补充。学生们马上又兴奋起来。

"下一个，Nemo。"

"那第二个坏消息是什么？"

"我会代替Mr. Ray 。"学生们又'欸'了一声。

"可是…Hank，那不是好消息吗？！"Dory兴奋地说。

"你说是就是。"Hank对于Dory的反应感到高兴，他干咳了两声后叫了剩下的两位学生

的其中一个，Pearl。

" Mr. Hank为什么对着Dory就不是生气的脸？"大概是没想到对方会这么问，Hank一时

之间没有回答。对方还继续问了。

" Mr. Hank喜欢Dory吗？"

Hank睁大了双眼，现在的小孩都这样的吗？！Hank向Nemo使了个眼神，Nemo马上游

向Dory，转移她的注意力。

" Mr. Hank会不会和Dory结…"Hank 马上用触手堵住Pearl的嘴巴。所以…女孩子会早熟

是真的吗？！

"下一个。"

"呃… ，Timothy是谁？"寄居蟹同学问。

"Timothy是…"

"Timothy是我的表弟。"

Mr. Ray带着Timothy出现在大家身后。Hank还没说什么，大家和Dory就已经游上前围着

Timothy问东问西了。

"这群小鬼…"Hank看着学生们中心的Timothy脸红着回答他们的问题。

"嗯嗯嗯！！！"Hank这才发现Pearl还被自己堵住嘴，马上放开她。

"谢谢！"Pearl这才游向大家。

"对了，Mr. Hank ！"Pearl转身看向Hank。

"？"

"Dory是个好女孩哦，加油！还有，她迟早会知道的，不用那么紧张。"现在的小孩真的

是…

Hank突然有些头疼，用触手按着自己的头，顺便遮着脸上的红晕。

* * *

Marlin独自在Dropoff看着风景。虽然风景很漂亮，但Marlin还是心不在焉的。他无法控

制自己不去想Coral和孩子们的事，还有Nemo…

对了！Nemo现在已经放学了不是吗？！他得马上去接他！

Marlin想游走时，有一样东西吸引了他的注意。

"那…不是 Philip Sherman的船吗？"Marlin对自己嘀咕。

有一条小丑鱼正在Philip Sherman 的船附近。

"等一下…"这里附近的小丑鱼除了他还有…

"Nemo！"Marlin马上游向他。

不，不会的，不要再多一次了！

"Marlin！"Marlin听到Dory从他身后叫他但他没有回头。

他不能…再一次失去他的亲人了。

Marlin一把捉着那只小丑鱼，让他面向自己。

"Nemo！你在想什么！"Marlin大骂。

"…谁是Nemo？"Marlin眼前的小丑鱼虽然和Nemo年纪相仿，也长得有点相似但他的

确不是Nemo。这位的眼神没有Nemo的那样天真，眼里满是警惕，而且也没有Nemo的

Luckyfin。

"大叔，你可以放开我了吗？"他用一种不满的语气问。

"不然我喊救命了。"Marlin这才慢慢放开他。

"你在这里干什么，这里很危险的！"Marlin批评到。

"我们需要赶快离开！你的父母是谁，我要告诉他们！"

"不！"他说完后又游向那艘船。Marlin马上游到他面前拦着他。

想起之前发生过的事，Marlin叹了口气，冷静下来。

"不管你和你父母发生什么事，你也不应该这样意气用事。"

那个小孩露出了困惑的眼神。

"你应该…"

"Marlin！！！"Dory的声音再次响起，不过这次她的声音中带有紧张。

Marlin突然发现，自己不知道什么时候已经和这个小孩在一个网子里了。

不会吧？！Marlin开始努力往下游。

"你还不快来帮忙？！"Marlin看向那小孩，他用一种惊讶的眼神盯着正在努力游过来的

Dory。他也没时间管他，Marlin继续努力着。

因为他答应Nemo不会离开他的。

他答应的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashlyanchondo** **：** **Thanks~**

 **I OWN NOTHING.**

CHAPTER 4

Dory受 Mr. Ray的托付，正带着Timothy参观The Barrier Reef，虽然对方始终不回应Dory

但他肯跟着Dory到处参观Dory就已经很高兴了。顺带一提，Hank以想散步的理由跟着来

了，这大概也是Dory高兴的原因。

"接下来这个地方的风景非常漂亮，你一定会喜欢的！"Dory兴奋地说。

"Kid，不要倒着游，看路。"Hank提醒到。

"谢了，Hank~看，我们到了！"众鱼这才停止游动。

"我们叫这里Dropoff，嘿！那个是Marlin，Nemo的爸爸。Marlin！"

Marlin没有回应Dory，反而游走了。

"奇怪…我喊得不够大声吗？"Dory自言自语到，然后慢慢游前。

此时，Dory觉得四周好像变得有点暗了，一位拿着相机的潜水员挡着了她的去路。

"Dory！小心！"Timothy也顾不上什么，紧张地大喊。Hank则早就已经冲向前捉着Dory

了。

'咔嚓！'

相机发出的闪光让Dory和Hank有些头晕。

"P…"

"你没事吧，kid？"Hank的语气中带有紧张。

"那是Philip Sherman！Marlin有危险！"Dory不管头晕马上游向前，看见另一个人正拿

着网子在Marlin和另一个小丑鱼旁边。

"Marlin！！！"

糟了！他抓住Marlin了！！！

"不不不！怎么办…Hank！我们必须救Marlin。"Dory转身看向Hank，结果直接被Hank

捉住然后游向那艘船。

"嗯。"

"Timothy！请通知我的父母和Nemo，我们很快就会回来的！

紧张的Timothy什么也没说，立刻游向学校了。

"糟了，他们要走了。"Hank说，然后设法游得快一点。Dory现在的脸上写满了担忧。

差一点了…就差那么一点了…

Hank成功捉住了引擎旁的梯子。但，引擎制造的水流让这项工作有些艰巨，水流冲掉了

他大部分的触手，只剩下一只还捉着梯子。

"嘶…"好痛。

Hank努力降低自己的声量，不让Dory听见。但，Dory还是听到了。

"Hank，你必须放开，你会受伤的！"

"…没事，我还可以。"

"不！你有事！放开！"糟了，Dory生气了。

Hank选择不回应她。Dory的态度不知为什么马上软化了。

"Hank…放开，好吗？"Dory这是在担心他吗？

Hank慢慢松开了触手，然后紧紧抱着Dory，不让她被水流打到。水流打到了Hank的身上，

让他们飘到其他地方。

"你没事吧？！Hank！"Dory挣脱了Hank然后马上为他来一次彻底的触手检查。

"我没事，Dory。"Hank脸红着回答。

"…谁说没事！你看，这里这里这里都是伤口！"Dory也脸红着指了指几个小伤口。

"这没什么，那现在怎么办？"Hank望向船开走的方向。

"Well…既然是曾经去过的地方，那就…跟着上次的路走吧！"Dory自信地笑着说，完全

看不出来她刚刚生气过。

"那你带路吧。"

"嗯！"

* * *

又是黑暗。Marlin真心觉得最近自己越来越讨厌黑色这个颜色了。他努力地撞击着塑料墙。

碰！

"没用的，大叔，出不去的。"那个小孩带着懒散的语气说，看来他准备洗洗睡了。

"你怎么可以用这种态度说话？如果不是你，我就不会被捉了！"

"Well…我又没让你过来。"他闭上眼睛说。

"算了，我还是想要怎么逃走好了。"他又开始撞击那面墙。碰！

"你为什么要逃？我们现在要去的地方有得吃，有得住又不用担心被吃，算是天堂吧？"

碰！

"你不明白的…痛…我的儿子在外面，我答应他不会离开他的。"

碰！

"叫Nemo的？"碰！

"嗯。"碰！

"真好，我都没见过我爸。"Marlin停止了撞击。

"他…怎么了？"

"不知道，我妈说她失去关于父亲的记忆了，而我那时还只是颗卵。"

"我很抱歉。"

"没事的，我更好奇的是那个Nemo，他长得和我像吗？"

"是有那么一点，不过他的右鳍比左鳍小，眉头也不会一直皱着。"

"哇哦，在幸福家庭中长大的小孩啊。"

"其实也不是，Nemo的妈妈不在了。"Marlin的语气开始有些悲伤。

"…大叔，你别再撞那个了。"他突然睁开眼睛，起身了。

"？"

"其实我是不小心跑到海里去的，现在只是回到原本的地方而已，等到目的地我介绍你一

个可以帮到你的鱼。"

"那你怎么到海里去的？"Marlin好像遇到救命稻草一样紧张地问。

"…相信我，要用那个方法最快都要下个月。"

"而且是不一定会成功的。"他补充。

看Marlin什么都没说，他就继续说下去了。

"大叔，我们帮你，你给我说说那个叫Nemo的好吗？"那小孩的态度不知为什么突然变

得礼貌了。

"Well…好吧。"Marlin游到了那个勉强能看见的小孩旁边，开始说起了，自家宝贝儿子

的事。


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"只要经过这里就可以到EAC了！"

Dory和Hank正在那可怕的大沟前面，多亏Dory的记忆越来越好他们才能到这。阴暗的气

氛和异常寒冷的水流让Hank有些不自在。

"所以这里上面就是水母群？"Dory受伤的地方？Hank开始警惕了。

"嗯，如果我没有记错。"Dory望了一眼大沟的上方。

"那我们走吧！"Dory作势要往前游，却被Hank一把拉住了。

"嗯，Kid，现在不早了，我们明天早上再过去吧。"Dory望了望早已昏暗的四周。

"哇！我不知道那么迟了，那我们明天早上再过去吧。"Dory往回游。

Hank没有说什么，回头望了一眼大沟，确认没什么异状后就默默跟上Dory了。

他没有看见，大沟中有个巨大的黑影飘过。

* * *

红色的盒子中，熟睡的Marlin被突如其来的震动吓醒了。

"什么？！发生什么事了？！"Marlin下意识护住了身边的小孩。他被Marlin的举动吓到

了。

"嗯，大概是快到了…大叔你别挤我。"还好周围暗暗的，不然现在他脸红的样子被人看

到会让他觉得丢脸的。

"Oh，我很抱歉。你没事吧？嗯…你叫什么来着？"Marlin放开了他。

"大叔，问别人的名字之前要先报上自己的。"

真是个不可爱的小孩，不过这句话，他好像在哪里听过…

"我叫Marlin。"然后向对方伸出右鳍。对方似乎有些犹豫但还是握住了Marlin的鳍。

"MJ。我的朋友都这样叫的。"

"那，很高兴认识你，MJ。"

"你也是…Marlin大叔。"

车的引擎声响起，让盒子又震动了一下。

"那是什么？！"Marlin又抱住了MJ。

"车子。我们真的快到了。"所以这大叔的胆子真的不大啊。

* * *

"…看，他们看起来真可爱。"

"是啊，不愧是我们家Kelpcake。"

Hank迷糊地睁开双眼，屋内四周还是暗暗的，看起来天还没亮。

"看，你吵醒他了。"然后是拍打的声音。

"Ow，我不是故意的啊，亲爱的。"这…不是Dory父母的声音吗？！

Hank睁大双眼，视线越来越清晰的他发现Jenny和Charlie两鱼正笑着望着他。他紧张地

望了望自己怀里正抱着自己其中一只触手熟睡的Dory。

"我可以解释的！"Hank脸红着回答。

"不用解释啦，反正我们都经历过，懂的，懂的。"Jenny说。

这句话反而让Hank更加不好意思了。

"爱情是一种很奇妙的东西，我们家Kelpcake就拜托你了。"Charlie也接着说。

"不是的！其实…"Hank正想反驳但被打断了。

"Hank…你做恶梦了吗？怎么喊那么大声？"Dory半睡半醒地问。

"没有，你的父母来了！"Hank小声地说。

"我的…父母？！"Dory一紧张，头不小心撞到了屋顶。

"Dory/kid/kelpcake，你没事吧！"Hank马上接着Dory。

"我没事…比起那个，Dad，Mom，你们怎么来的？！"Dory按着脑袋，总算是清醒了。

"Well，其实除了我们，还有Nemo和Timothy也来了。"Jenny说。

"事情是这样的，Timothy来告诉我们Marlin的事情然后提到那个什么…"Charlie开始解

释来龙去脉。

"Philip Sherman。"Jenny补充。

"对，Philip Sherman，然后Nemo说一定要找到Marlin，我们也不放心让他们两个自己来

找你们，再加上我们游不快，所以托Timothy带我们来找你们，还好Nemo认得路。"

"不过后来我们觉得晚上赶路有点不太好，所以想找个地方休息，然后就找到你们了。"Jenny接下去说。

"Oh…那Nemo和Timothy呢？"Dory望了望四周，没有看见他们。

"Well…Nemo那孩子在屋外，他…看起来很不好。"Jenny带着悲伤的语气说。Charlie在

她身边安抚她。

屋外。

Nemo只是呆呆地飘在一块石头的上方而Timothy在他的旁边。周围有些许海带，让其他

海洋生物没那么容易发现他们。

"…你还好吧？"Timothy在思考了很久后才问Nemo。

"不，我不好！"Nemo带有哽咽的语气说，还一直盯着地面，双眼红红的。

Timothy听到后也不知道自己该说些什么，只能沉默着。

"Dad答应我不会离开我的…"Nemo小声地说。

Timothy正想说什么时，Dory游过来了。Timothy游开，把位置让给了Dory。

"嗨，Nemo。"Dory降低了自己的音量，这让她看起来非常温柔。好吧，Dory本来就是

个贴心的好女孩。

"嗨，Dory…"Nemo也小声地回应她。

"你怎么了？"Dory轻轻地抱着他。

"…没什么。"

Dory停顿了一下，然后放开Nemo。

"你生我的气吗？因为我没救出Marlin？"Dory自责地说。

"不！我怎么会生你的气！只是…我在生我自己的气。"Dory没有说话，让Nemo说下去。

"我知道Dad最近有点怪怪的，我也有预感会有不好的事发生在他身上，但比起提醒他我

反而让他向我保证一些笨事情，就因为…就因为我觉得我的那些梦不可能发生！"Nemo

一口气把内心的话说出来，眼泪也控制不住流了下来。

"这都是我的错…"

"这不是你的错，Nemo。"Dory让Nemo面向自己。

"我们和Marlin横越海洋不止一次，你有看过他发生什么事吗？"

Nemo边擦眼泪边摇摇头。

"没有，对吗？Marlin可是连鲨鱼和水母都不怕的Jellyman，区区两个人类可没法对他怎

样。再说了，他现在一定在什么地方想着一个超完美的计划回来找你的，说不定你明天一

早醒来就看到他了！"

Nemo笑了一下然后靠进Dory，抱紧她。

"谢谢你，Dory。"

Dory没有说话，只是默默抱着他。一蓝一橙的身影在黑暗中显得格外醒目。


	6. Chapter 6

I would try make an english version when i finish this one，but my english is pretty bad .Please dont be too disapointted.

CHAPTER 6

"啊！！！"

Marlin觉得自己的全身都在往下掉，然后旋转。这样的感觉真的很不好，他觉得早餐快从

肚子里出来了。

"大叔，我们到了。"

原本模糊的景象慢慢清晰起来。

毫不逊色于The Barrier Reef的景色出现在眼前，虽然很漂亮但总让人觉得很不自然。

Marlin发现这里非常大但却一条鱼也没有，而且他可不记得Philip Sherman 的鱼缸长这个

样子。

"MJ，你知道我们在哪吗？"Marlin看向MJ的方向。

对方正被一只神仙鱼紧紧抱着，看起来快窒息了。

"吓死我了！我不小心听到他们说你被弄进水沟了，还以为凶多吉少，都不敢跟老妈说啊！

还好你没事！"

Marlin马上游向前分开他们。

"咳咳咳！"

"你没事吧？来，深呼吸…"Marlin紧张地说。

"抱歉，MJ，我太高兴你没事了。话说，这位是？"那位神仙鱼问。

"咳…Marlin大叔，这位是Caden，我的干哥。Caden，Marlin大叔。"

"你好。"Marlin向他伸出了右鳍。

"嗨，你有个很有趣的名。"Caden握住了Marlin的鳍。Marlin只能尴尬地笑了笑。

"Marlin大叔，Caden就是那个能帮你的鱼，你先跟他解释吧，我去找我妈。"然后MJ

就游走了。

"所以，你要我帮你什么？Marlin大叔。"Caden特地加重了Marlin的名字。

"Well…其实事情是这样的…"

* * *

Timothy载着Jenny，Charlie，Dory和Nemo 游在Hank的后方。

因为Hank认为这个地方一定有危险，虽然之前来过但这次的感觉非常不同，而他不能让

Dory陷入危险中。当然，这些事他没有说出来。

大沟里一片黑暗，但至少还能清楚地看见四周。

"Hank！"不知道几时已经游到他旁边的Dory喊到。

"Kid！你怎么在这，还不回去呆在Timothy那。"

"可是我比较喜欢自己游啊，而且你自己孤零零在前面不闷吗？"

Dory盯着Hank问。…又是那个眼神！

"…好吧，不过你要待在我捉得到的范围。"

"耶~"Dory游得更靠近Hank。

Hank确定自己听到身后的Jenny和Charlie正在讨论着关于他和Dory的事，这让他又不好

意思了。

"Kid，不要游那么前面。"Hank把不知什么时候游到自己前方的Dory捉了回来。

"Hank。"

"？"

"前面好像有鱼欸！我们去打招呼吧！"

Hank把兴致勃勃要往前游的Dory拖回来，放在Timothy身上。

"Timothy，等下如果有什么事，带着他们冲去对面，我会拖延时间的。"Timothy有些慌

张地点了点头。

"Hank，你在说什么？那条鱼说不定是好鱼啊！"

"不，Kid。我确定前面那个不是什么好鱼。"不好，有血腥味。

那条鱼的身影越来越明显，是个不小的身影，而血味越来越重。

"Timothy，准备好。"Hank作势要往前冲。

"嗯。"

糟了。这是Hank看清对方后想到的第一句话。为什么…偏偏是韧鱼。

对方对他们露出了诡异的笑容，硬生生扯出一句。

"早餐~"

* * *

"哦，原来是这样。"Caden边点头边说。

"所以，你会帮我吗？"Marlin不确定地问。

"在那之前，我要你回答一个问题，Marlin大叔。"

"你不好奇为什么这里没有其他鱼吗？"

"嗯…是有点。"Marlin如实回答。

"其实除了喂食通常都在另一边的原因外，另一个原因是我。"

Caden碰了碰圆鱼缸中心充满大小洞的柱子，从洞口可以看见鱼缸的另一岸非常热闹，而

且看起来大多数是小丑鱼。Marlin突然觉得接下来他会说的事情一定是自己很难接受的。

"我是这里唯一一只神仙鱼，我的一些行为让其他鱼无法接受…"

"首先，我算是非常喜欢了解人类，还有…"Caden慢慢退后，靠向鱼缸的玻璃面。

一道比Caden大上几十倍的身影出现在他身后的玻璃外。

"…猫…猫？！！！"Marlin觉得自己凌乱了。

"嗯，这是Lucas，我的朋友，顺带一提他就是你出去的唯一道路。"Lucas用一种警惕的

眼神看着Marlin。

Caden看着面前的Marlin，看来对方吓呆了，居然没暴怒地骂他神经病还是鱼类叛徒？

"…你还愿意尝试吗？"Caden已经准备好被对方怒骂或是畏惧了。但没想到…

"好！"对方带着坚定的语气答应了。好吧，也可以说是视死如归的语气。但，这还是让

Caden的心情愉快了不少。

"你相信我？"Caden带着玩味的笑容问。

"Well…老实说不完全，不过，我的儿子在外面，我愿意尝试任何事情。"Marlin认真地

说。

"虽然我的心有些受伤，不过不愧是为了儿子打败鲨鱼和水母的鱼，你这个忙，我帮定

了！"Caden自信地说。

"…你认识我？"Marlin有些疑惑，他的事什么时候传到那么远了？

"当然咯，你的故事还帮了我们个大忙。"Marlin还来不及问，对方又说了。

"差点忘了，Lucas！这是'Marlin'大叔哦！"他向鱼缸外的黑猫说。又再次加重Marlin

的名字。

"噗。"对方毫无顾忌地笑了。

"你们到底对我的名字有什么意见？"Marlin有些不高兴地问。

"你不知道MJ的全名吧？我觉得你应该问问的，看，他和妈来了！"Caden大声地说。

Marlin慢慢转向Caden指的方向。


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Timothy，现在！"Hank大声喊到。

Timothy什么也没说就带着大家往出口游。Hank马上用全部的触手卷着想追过去的韧鱼。

对方挣扎了几下后马上把目标转向Hank的触手，这让Hank逼不得已只好放开。韧鱼不断

想攻击Hank的触手但都被Hank躲开了。此时，一颗小石子向韧鱼的脑袋打去。Hank和

韧鱼同时看向石子扔来的方向。

"嘿！不要伤害我的朋友！亏我还以为你是好鱼…"可爱的脸蛋难得地起了青筋。

"Dory！"看见韧鱼明显对Dory有兴趣的样子，Hank马上趁他不注意游向Dory，捉起

Dory往出口游。

碰！两鱼回头看见韧鱼撞上了Dory刚刚呆的位置的地面。他们应该庆幸自己遇到的是条

不怎么聪明的韧鱼吗？

韧鱼虽然不聪明但依旧不让他们有喘口气的时间，马上追上来了。

"Hank！加油！"Dory不断为他打气，让Hank也没怎么想追问对方还留在这里的原因了，

还是逃命后再跟她算账吧。

这样一起逃命，让Hank勾起了之前的回忆。等下…Hank像是想起什么一样，也不管什么

丢不丢脸了，马上喷了韧鱼一脸的墨汁，然后带着Dory游到下方。Hank用自己的全身包

着Dory，然后变得和地面的颜色一样。Dory也很识相地闭嘴了，虽然Hank还是堵住了她

的嘴。希望对方不要发现他们。

韧鱼花了几秒就从墨中游出来，虽然没看见他们的踪影但他也没有离开。就在他们上空徘

徊着。也不知道为什么，那只笨韧鱼居然慢慢离他们越来越靠近。

如果他把Dory一口气丢向出口的方向然后再缠着那条韧鱼，那Dory应该逃得出去吧？

谁知道这时Dory突然挣开Hank的触手然后冲向入口的方向。

"嘿，我在这里。"Dory停下来转身说。那条笨韧鱼想都没想就追上去了。

"啊！"Dory转身就游。

可她的速度根本不能和韧鱼比，对方很快就追上她了。

突然，韧鱼停下来了。

Hank正努力地缠着韧鱼而对方则在挣扎。

"Kid，快逃！"Hank大声喊到。

"不！我不会留下你的！"Dory望了望四周企图寻找一起逃跑的办法。

此时，一阵熟悉的声音响起。

"Hank！Dory！闪开！"是Bailey的声音！

由于周围突然变暗，所以Dory 和Hank很默契地望了望上方。

嗯，有颗巨石正往这边砸来…巨石！！！

Hank二话不说放开那条韧鱼，然后把目标转向Dory。

他捉着Dory往其他地方游。

碰！！！

几块碎石打到Hank身上不过没造成什么大碍。

大石下能清楚地看见鱼的尾巴，看来那条韧鱼暂时不能对他们怎样了。

"Dory！你还好吗？！"Destiny 的鲸鱼语从对面响起。两个巨大的身影正向他们慢慢靠进。

"我很好啊！"Dory也用鲸鱼语回应她。Hank带着Dory游到Bailey和Destiny身旁。

"你们不是去旅行了吗？"Hank问。之前Bailey说Destiny是第一次到海洋所以坚持带她

去旅行一趟认识认识海洋。

"那个啊…呵呵，身体不舒服所以提早回来了。"Bailey露出了僵硬的笑容。

"不过还好你们没事。"

"Oh，对了，Nemo他们在外面很担心你们啊！我们快过去吧。"Destiny说。

四鱼就这样一起游到出口。

"Dory！你没事！"Nemo抢在Jenny和Charlie前扑了上去。

"我当然没事。"Dory安抚着Nemo，Nemo才慢慢放开她。

"嗯…大家…那个是EAC吧？"Timothy小声地问，然后指向某个方向。

大家熟悉的EAC出现在眼前。

"大家还等什么，走吧！"Dory带头游向EAC。

* * *

当自己那么多年来思念的事物突然出现时，自己会是什么反应。

这是连Marlin自己都很好奇的事情。

毕竟自己思念多年的事物本应消失了，而偏偏命运就是喜欢给人惊吓或应该说惊喜，让那

本应消失的鱼出现在离自己不远的前方。

起初Marlin还以为只不过是和自己思念之鱼长得相像的鱼罢了，但他和她四目交接时，

Marlin明显地感受到对方的眼神中传达的熟悉感与…思念。这让Marlin不由自主地往对方

游去。看着这一幕的两鱼一猫不知道发生什么事，只知道气氛似乎在一瞬间变了。

Marlin的鳍轻轻地抚上对方的脸，在对方没有拒绝的情况下轻轻地以自己的唇覆上对方的。

不知道几时就已经在MJ旁的Caden用自己的鳍盖着Caden的眼睛和嘴巴，不让他发出声

音。当然，对方正在拼命挣扎。

"我…我…那尾海狼…我们的孩子！"眼眶湿透的Coral紧张得有些结巴。

"你还是那么漂亮…"Marlin小声地说，这让Coral沉默了。

就这样两人对视着一段时间后，Coral决定再度开口。

"对不起，因为我忘了你。"

"对不起，因为我没保护好你和孩子们。"

两人同时说。

Coral和Marlin笑了，看来，他们已经明白对方的心意了。

"…其实，还有个孩子活着。"Coral望向刚从Caden那挣脱的MJ，示意他过去。

对方有些迟疑不过还是乖乖照着Coral说的做。

"Marlin大叔，你没欺负我的Mom吧？！"没有看见之前的事的他挡在Coral和Marlin

之间问。Marlin没有回答他，只是在等Coral的解释。

"当初我成功救到他但被那尾海狼打飞撞到岩石，醒来后就失去记忆了，还好被一位善良

的小孩救走了，不过后来不小心被捉到这，一直到最近才完全恢复记忆。"Coral温柔地

摸了摸MJ的头，MJ转身面向她。

"值得庆幸的是，失忆后我能记得将他的名字取名为Marlin Junior。"Coral望着Marlin说。

Marlin望向MJ，他也望着自己，MJ的眼神顿时充满了疑惑。

"Coral…其实还有个孩子存活了。"这次轮到Coral惊讶了。

"他叫Nemo，不过他现在在外面，我们的家那，所以我们一定要一起逃出去。"

Marlin望了一眼MJ，再度开口。"一家人一起。"

"Nemo…可是我们要怎么做？"Coral也开始紧张了。

"看来要逃跑的鱼数增加咯~"Caden出现在Marlin身旁搭着他的肩膀。

"妈，我干爹，你老公就是那个打败鲨鱼和水母的Marlin欸，逃跑这种东西难不倒他啦！"

Caden缓和气氛地说。

"不如，我们开个欢迎会好了！"


	8. Chapter 8

Ashlyanchondo- ：）

CHAPTER8

EAC内部。

Dory正和一群小海龟们聊天；Hank正在看着Dory和小海龟们的互动；Bailey和Destiny正

和Jenny和Charlie聊关于他们旅行的事情；Nemo和一只叫Squirt的小海龟在一只叫

Crush的海龟背上聊天，听说Crush平时并不像今天一样会紧张的，大概是因为他和Nemo

爸爸的关系很好吧。虽然大家表面上没什么事，但其实都很担心，大家都努力着让气氛不

要那么紧绷。

Timothy独自游在海龟群间，望着他们，他总觉得自己格格不入。也许，自己本就不应该

加入这趟横越海洋之旅。

"Timothy？"一阵叫唤将他的思绪打断了。Nemo和Squirt正向他游来。

"嗯…呃…"Nemo扭扭捏捏地，不知想说什么。

"快跟他说啊！"Squirt小声地鼓励着Nemo。

"我正在说…"Nemo也小声地回应Squirt，然后向Timothy尴尬地笑了笑。

"嗯…昨天的事很抱歉，我对你说话的态度不是很好…"

"…没关系的。"Timothy小声地回应。

"还有，谢谢你。如果不是你，我是绝对赶不上Dory和Hank的，还有…说不定就会被那

只坏鱼吃了。"

"不用谢…其实是我应该谢你们。"Timothy后面那句说得很小声，似乎不想让其他鱼听

见，但偏偏面前的两位听力都挺好的。

"谢我们什么？"Nemo毫无顾忌地问。Squirt也充分地发挥小孩的好奇心凑了上去。

"嗯…"Timothy知道自己现在一定是满脸通红的，因为他已经害羞得说不了话了。他一

个大男鱼是在害羞什么啦！

Timothy鼓起勇气，深吸了一口气后才开口。

"我…其实从小就很希望能够去冒险，所以当我听到你们的故事时就…嗯…觉得很敬佩。所

以…我要谢谢你们愿意让我，嗯…帮你们…嗯。"Timothy越说越小声。

"所以，你的意思是你很高兴和Nemo他们一起？"Squirt问。

Timothy微微地点了点头。

"然后你们觉得他对于你们擅自把他拖进这件事很不高兴？"Squirt转向Nemo问。

"Well…是啊，因为他好像不怎么想和我们说话。"Nemo看向了Timothy。

"那是因为我不敢和你们说话，我怕你们会觉得我说的话很笨然后让我离开。"

"不！我们才不会那么想呢！"Nemo说。

"所以…现在我们是朋友了，对吧？"Nemo有些不肯定地问。

"我…可以吗？"Timothy有些惊讶地问。

"当然可以了！"不知何时出现在他们身边的Dory说，她身后还跟着一大群小海龟。

Timothy望了望四周，之前原本都在各做各事的大家都在他们旁边，看着他们。

"谢谢你们。"Timothy难得没那么害羞地笑着说。

此时，Crush大声喊到。

"悉尼快到了！"

* * *

"你们别这样看着我，去找些事情做啊，欢迎会准备好我再叫你们。"

Caden对用疑惑眼光看着他的小丑鱼一家人说，然后转头游走。

但没游几下就转身拉走Coral。

"妈，我需要你的帮忙。"

"嗯…哦。"Coral还来不及反应就被Caden拖走了。Coral还担心地回头望了一眼Marlin

和MJ。

Marlin和MJ两鱼沉默着大眼瞪小眼。

"看来命运很奇妙呢…哈哈。"Marlin不自然地笑了笑说。

"是啊，刚认识一天觉得不错的大叔变成自己失散多年的亲生爸爸，命运真的可以再奇妙

一点。"MJ面无表情的说。

"…听着MJ，如果你觉得不习惯的话，你还是可以叫我Marlin大叔的。"

"不用了。"

"可是…"Marlin说到一半就沉默了，不知道要如何说下去。

"…失散多年的亲人见面不是一件好事吗？"MJ露出得逞的笑容望向Marlin说。Marlin带

着有些惊讶的眼神看着他。

"看来我知道我过度保护妈的性格是从谁遗传的了呢…Dad。"

Marlin没说什么，直接冲向了MJ。

"谢谢。"

"…咳咳咳！！！"MJ又发出了窒息的咳嗽声。

"Oh！对不起，对不起！"

附近偷看的Caden，Coral和Lucas两鱼一猫组。

"看来你用心良苦啊。" Lucas将什么东西投入了鱼缸中后笑着说。

Caden笑着翻了个白眼后接着那样东西。

Coral望着父子俩露出了欣慰的笑容。

"谢谢你，Caden。"

"Well…我们是一家人，不是吗？"Caden难得地脸红了。

"哇哦！真难得的表情！"一旁的Lucas兴奋地说，完全没有之前高冷的样子。

"说什么啊！我们过去吧，妈！"Caden一鳍拿着Lucas丢进去的袋子，另一鳍拉着Coral

向Marlin和MJ游去。

"Caden！！！不要离开我！！！"Lucas用浮夸的演技悲鸣着。Caden还转头向他摆了个

鬼脸。

"嗯，他还好吗？"Marlin有些好奇地问。

"他没事，连续剧看多了。"Caden掩盖不住笑意说。

"比起那个，不如来开始欢迎会吧！"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"你们一定要找到Jellyman啊！加油！"Crush从EAC内喊到。

"祝你们好运！"Squirt也喊。

"我们会的！再见！"Dory向EAC挥了挥鳍，然后转身，面向大家。

"所以，现在怎样？Dory？"Destiny问。Dory这才发现大家都在盯着她。

"呃…"Dory在原地转了一圈，观察四周。

之前来过时有看见的类似大雾的东西这次似乎不在，让她这次能够完全看见四周的景色，

但依旧没看见什么东西，只有许多的海水。

"好像是…不对…应该是…也不对…"Dory嘀咕着。

在转了几圈后，她终于停了下来，皱着眉望向大家。

"对不起大家，我只记得之前在到EAC前我都一直想睡觉所以没注意看路，是Marlin牵着

我回去的。"Dory自责地说。

"我也是…当时是Dad背着我，我在睡觉所以也不记得路…"Nemo有些情绪低落地说。

Jenny游向那瞬间将气氛变得悲伤的两鱼然后安抚他们。

"没事的，我们可以想别个办法啊，对吧？大家。"

"是啊！"Destiny说。

"Bailey也许你可以试试echolocation看看附近有什么。"Destiny提议道。

"好啊！"Bailey兴奋地答应，看得出来他非常喜欢echolocation。

"呜—"

大家都静静地等待结果。

"左边什么都没有欸…呜—"

"右边有片海带林，还有几只鱼，呜—"

"前方有一艘坏的海盗船，呜—。"

"好像没有了，这里的鱼不多，真奇怪。"Bailey疑惑地说。

"…Bailey，你刚刚有说海盗船？"Dory问。

"是啊，是一艘很大的船。"

不知道为什么，这让她有莫名的熟悉感。

"Kid，你没事吧？"Hank有些担心地问。

Dory没有回应他，她只能任由思绪飘远。

好像…快想起什么了。

"Dory？"Dory还没想起来就被打断了。

大家都带着关切的眼神看着她。

"大家，我觉得我快想起什么了，嗯…也许多一些事情能够让我完全想起来…"Dory往前

游了一点然后再次观察四周，企图找到记忆的突破点。

"…也许我们可以向Bailey说的那些鱼问Port Jackson的位置。"Timothy提议道。

Dory听到后马上转头看他。

"嗯…我们的确是要去Port Jackson不是吗？"

"Port Jackson…"Dory明显地感觉到了，这是个新的记忆。

* * *

这里是海盗船内部。

少女版的Dory正开心地聊天。

"所以你也有记忆的问题吗？我也是！"Dory兴奋地和对方说。

"是啊，那我们还真多共同点呢。"对方带着温和的笑容说。

"Dory，别再打扰Coral阿姨休息了，你看Marlin Junior的脸，快来帮我准备。"

Dory望了一眼正在抱着Coral，用警惕的眼神盯着她的Marlin Junior。Coral则对她露出了

抱歉的笑容。虽然Dory已经在这里两个星期了但Marlin Junior还是这样的态度。

"Dory。"

"我来了，准备什么？Class？"Dory问。

"是Klaus，还有你忘记今天是Marlin Junior 的生日了吗？"一只还是小孩的神仙鱼拿着一

堆高过他身影的东西问。

"Oh！对欸！"Dory马上游过去帮Klaus拿了一部分。

他们一起将东西放到了铁盒子做的桌子上。Klaus从那些东西中找出一些漂亮的丝带来做

一些简单的装饰，毕竟这是人家的一岁生日，可不能随随便便。

"Daus？"Dory从那堆东西中拿出一片蛮漂亮的长方形塑料卡片。

"是Klaus，怎么了？"Klaus依旧自顾自地装饰着。

"我一直很好奇为什么你喜欢收集人类的东西。"Dory仔细打量着那张卡片。

"…如果你有一个了解又喜欢研究人类和其他生物的哥哥你就会明白了。"

"你有个哥哥？"Dory好奇地问。

"嗯，不过不久前因为一只讨厌的海狼所以分散了。"

"我很抱歉。"Dory游过去拍了拍Klaus的肩膀。

"没事的。那家伙那么顽强…一定还活着的。"后面那句是他说给自己听，让自己多少有

些安慰。

"P…Port …"Dory正在读着卡片上的字。

"Port Jackson 吗？"Klaus 看向Dory问。

"Port…Jackson！对欸！"Dory兴奋的说。

"Port Jackson离这里不远，怎么？你想去？"Klaus 问。

"可以吗？Klaus要带我去吗？"Dory兴奋地看向Klaus。

"虽然我会去，但我不会带你去。"Klaus一口回绝了。

"为什么？"Dory有些失望地问。

"因为那边有很多疯鸟。"

"可是…"

"没有可是。"他坚定地说。

"好吧…"

"…去叫他们吧，庆祝会快开始了。"

"庆祝会？我喜欢庆祝会！"

* * *

"Coral…Marlin Junior…"Dory迷迷糊糊地嘀咕着，在她身旁的Nemo清楚地听见了，他有

些惊讶地看向Dory。

"Klaus…！大家！我想起来了！"Dory有些兴奋地说。

"你想起什么了？Kelpcake？"Charlie问。

大家都看着Dory，等待她想说的话。

"Well…虽然我不记得路，但我记得一个可能可以帮到我们的鱼。"Dory向大家解释着。

"他应该住在刚刚Bailey说的海盗船里，我们必须去那！"

"那我来带路吧！"Bailey自告奋勇地游到前方带领着大家。

于是，众鱼就在Bailey的带领下向海盗船游去。


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

一艘破烂但不小的海盗船出现在大家面前。

"哇…这个比我还大啊…"Destiny发出感叹。虽然她看见的只是比自己大一倍的模糊一片。

"Kelpcake，你确定你的朋友在这吗？这里看起来…不太安全。"Charlie看着破烂的船身

发出自己的意见。

"是啊！嗯，它的确看起来有些旧。"Dory说。

"不然我自己进去看看好了，大家在这等我。"Dory作势要游进去但被Hank拉着了。

"Hank？"Dory有些疑惑。

"…我和你一起进去。"Hank看着Dory说。

"我们都会一起进去的。"大家同时说。

Dory原本的表情还有些发愣但马上被她可爱的笑容代替了。

"我忘了告诉你们！Klaus是一只神仙鱼，现在大概和Timothy同年，还有他总是面无表情

的。"Dory凭着记忆描述，还一边闭上眼努力地记起一些其他的细节。

"…听起来好像很可怕…"Timothy自言自语到。

"Oh！还有他的全名是Nicholas。"Dory说。

"大家记得了吗？"

大家都默契地点了点头。

"Bailey和我就负责看着船外好了，里面交给你们了。"Destiny看着不够她进入的入口说。

虽然说是入口，但只不过是船身旁破的一个大洞而已。

然后Destiny就和Bailey就目送其他鱼进入船内了。

船的内部因为许多大大小小的洞所以没有想象中那么暗，里面大多数的东西都被水泡烂了，

还有一些不明的骨头在地面上。

"哇，这里好大啊…"Nemo说。

"也许我们应该分开找。"Hank提议。

"好点子，Hank！"Dory赞叹道。这让Hank有些高兴。

"是啊，Sweetie，你和Hank还有Nemo一组，我，你爸和Timothy一起。"Jenny说。

"Kelpcake，你妈说得没错，我们…想顺便多了解一下Timothy。"Charlie给了Hank一个

眼神然后拉着还在发愣的Timothy向船的右边游去了。

完全明白那眼神的Hank又有些不好意思了。他看向兴奋地往左边游去的Dory的背影。

他…应该告诉她吗？这个他想对她隐藏一辈子的感情。

"Hank？"

Hank看向那打断他思绪的Dory。

"你不过来吗？"

Hank没说什么，而是直接游过去。

如果可以，他不想告诉她。

他们边游边叫唤那个Klaus的名字，虽然只有Dory和Nemo在叫，但他们都没有得到任何

的回应。过分的安静让他们都有些不安，除了Dory之外。

他们就这样一直游到了有几件房间的地方。

"Dory…"

"Hank！你和Nemo找这间吧，我找这间。"Dory指了指最右边的房间再指了指中间的房

间。

Hank皱起了眉，有些不高兴。但Dory已经先游进去了。

"…你不追吗？"Nemo现在的状态明显比之前好多了，现在都会跟他开玩笑了。

"不，你去吧。叫她要小心，有事喊我。"Hank叹了口气后说，然后就游过去右边的房

间了。

Nemo望了望游远了的Hank再望了望Dory进入的房间的房门，叹了口气就进入了中间的

房间里。不知道为什么这间房间的门居然还好好的，呈现半开的状态。

Nemo一进去就听见Dory的叫唤声。还好这间房间并不大，他一眼就看见正在向一个大洞

大喊的Dory。

"Klaus！Klaus！你在里面吗？"Dory想要进入洞里但看见一个有四只脚的生物的骨头就

退开了。

"Dory。"Nemo游向了Dory。

"Oh，嘿，Nemo。"忘了自己刚刚说的话的Dory完全没有问Nemo在这里的原因。

"Hank让我跟着你，还有他叫你要注意安全，有事情就喊他。"

"Hank？！Oh…好吧。我会的。"Dory有些紧张地说。

"Hank不在这里啦，Dory。"Nemo开玩笑似地说然后游向其他地方。

"…我知道啊。"Dory说然后也游向其他地方。

"等一下，Dory。"Nemo叫住了她。

"嗯？"Dory转身看向他。

"Dory，你刚刚想起那些记忆时，是不是说了Coral和MarlinJunior？"Nemo有些不确定

地问。

"嗯…Oh！是啊，他们是我的朋友。怎么了吗？"Dory想了一下说。

"他们…是什么鱼？"

"这样说起来…他们也是小丑鱼欸！哇，看来我跟小丑鱼好有缘啊！"Dory兴奋地说。

"你和Marlin Junior 好像同年欸…你们一定可以成为好朋友的！"Dory上下打量Nemo后

说。

"呃…Dory。"

"怎么了吗？"Dory问。

"嗯…没事，我们还是快点找到你的朋友吧！"然后Nemo就游走了。

"好吧。"Dory也游走了。

Dory游向了后方像小山一样的杂物堆。

此时，一样东西吸引了Dory的注意，她慢慢游到地面然后将其中一个地方的沙拨开。沙

底下是她熟悉的'Port Jackson'塑料卡片，不过比起之前更加残旧。

"Klaus…"Dory望向了那堆杂物，记忆慢慢涌现出来。

她看见以前的自己，Klaus，Coral还有MarlinJunior。

MarlinJunior 似乎比之前那个记忆中长大了一点，他对自己的态度似乎有比较好，至少他

没有瞪着自己而是和自己玩。虽然他的眼神中还是有些担心，担心？那还真像Marlin。

Marlin…

Dory的脑海开始奇迹般地浮现了和Marlin的记忆。

"我们会找到你的，Marlin…"

Dory收拾了一下心情后又再次展开了搜索。她相信Klaus一定就在这附近的，一定。

"Klaus！Klaus！！！"Dory边游向杂物堆上边喊到，这还真是一个蛮高的杂物堆。

此时，她听见另一边有东西掉下来的声音。

"Klaus？"她加快速度想游到另一边。

"Dory！快游走！"Nemo大喊。

"啊？"Dory转头看向Nemo。

突然，Dory觉得四周变暗了然后她慢慢转头。

一只比她大上几倍的螃蟹出现在面前。

"嗨，我是Dory。"

咔！

回应她的是对方热情…又危险的爪。

"嘿！你不需要那么不讲理…"Dory还没说完就被Nemo拖走了。Nemo拖着Dory冲向大

门。当然，那只不讲理的螃蟹追了上来。

不过，以一个小孩来说拖着一个成鱼游泳并不容易，Nemo马上就体力不支了，速度也渐

渐慢了下来。Dory这才反应过来他们现在的处境。她挣脱了Nemo然后拉着Nemo游。

眼看那只螃蟹就快追上来了。此时，不久前被巨型鱿鱼追的记忆浮现出来，Dory望向了

Nemo。

她不能再让Nemo受伤了。

Dory一口气将Nemo丢出了门外，然后自己游到其他地方引开螃蟹。

"Dory！！！"

"我会没事的！"

她游进了之前找到奇怪尸骨的洞里。

那只大螃蟹不知是故意还是不小心，转弯时来不及停下来撞上了原本只是半开的大门，还

正好把门撞关了。他马上往Dory所在的地方爬去。他的爪没法进入洞里所以他只好不断

撞，想撞坏洞口。Dory感觉到自己的身后就是之前那个奇怪的尸骨，她已经没有退路了。

"怎么办…怎么办…"Dory喘着气观望四周，希望能够找到办法。但四周一片黑暗，她根

本找不到能够帮她的东西。

她必须出去才行，她要告诉Hank那件事…她一定要告诉他！

洞被螃蟹撞坏一点点了，他的爪也伸了进来。

"怎么办，Hank…"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Dory！不！"Nemo在外紧张地拍打着被关上的大门。

紧张得快哭了的Nemo马上游向另一边的房间想找Hank，不过对方先一步游出来了。

"发生什么事了？！我听到很大的碰撞声。"Hank也有些紧张地问。

"Dory！她…她和那只疯螃蟹还在房间里面！"Nemo紧张得有些结巴。

Hank也没有多问就知道出事了，他马上冲向Dory所在的房门前，想要打开房门。

"为！什！么！打不开！"Hank发疯似地拉门把但始终开不了门。

"因为那个门是用推的。"一个陌生的男声响起。

"不过如果你推开把那东西放出来的话那我们就完了。"Hank有些不爽地转身看见一只

神仙鱼。

"我为什么要听你的？"Hank瞪着他问，然后想推开门。但被那只神仙鱼阻止了。

"我会去把她带出来的。"他说。Hank似乎还想说什么但被他打断了。

"你这样毫无计划像神经病一样冲进去也不一定做得了什么。"Hank原本的态度这才慢

慢软化。

他有些不情愿但还是慢慢放下原本要开门的触手。那只神仙鱼马上游到下方冲进了一个洞

里。

"你们先出去！"他从洞里大喊。

"Hank…"另一边的Dory闭上眼睛紧张地往后退，不小心将那副尸骨推动了。

尸骨后面有路吗？周围有些暗导致她没想过这个问题。

"对不起对不起…"Dory一边道歉一边将尸骨移开，那只螃蟹越来越接近的爪让她加快了

速度。

就在她将尸骨移得够让她通过时一只鳍伸了出来将她拉了进去。Dory不知道是怎么回事但

看在对方似乎不是想吃她所以还是跟着他游了。对方游得有些快，这让她感到似乎很熟悉。

"看来你的记忆没有想象中糟糕，能够记得这艘船的老鼠洞都是相连的。"对方说。

"嗯…其实我不知道。"Dory老实地回答。

"那又是运气啊。"

Dory记得之前Hank也说过她很幸运。

"看来我的确是很幸运。"Dory看见前方的光芒越来越大，她还没反应过来两鱼就这样冲

了出去。

Dory摇了摇头让自己更清醒，眼前的景象慢慢清晰起来。她这才看清楚面前和她一起冲出

来的鱼。

"Klaus？"

"你总算是记对名字了。"

对方比记忆中大了一点，但还是那副面无表情的样子。不过现在他多了一丝无精打采的感

觉。

"Oh！Klaus！我们需要你的帮忙！"Dory紧张地说。

"嗯，你的白鲸和鲸鲨朋友已经跟我说了。"

"Bailey和Destiny？"

"好像是，出去之前你还是先处理那个吧。"Klaus指向还呆在这一脸紧张准备撞门的

Hank。

"Hank！"Dory高兴地喊。

Hank看着Dory但他没有回应她，而是自顾自地游走了。

"Hank？"Dory不知道为什么突然有种奇怪的感觉，胸口闷闷的。

为什么Hank不理她？

Dory就这样呆呆地看着Hank游了出去。

"我们出去吧。"

Dory跟在Klaus身后慢慢地游了出去。

船外的周围变得有些橙黄色的，看起来已经黄昏了。

一出到船外，Dory再次被Nemo，Jenny和Charlie扑上。

"Kelpcake，你没事吧？"Charlie紧张地问。

"Sweetie，别再这样吓我们了。"Jenny捧着Dory的脸庞说。

"Dory，对不起…"Nemo抱着Dory说。

"那不是你的错，我没事…"Dory不由自主地望向了Timothy身旁的Hank，对方原本也看

着她但马上转头了。

"…只是有点累…"Dory有些不精神地说然后对大家笑了笑。

"你们先到我那吧，我不晚上带路的。"一旁的Klaus说。

Dory看了一下大家，除了Hank以外的大家都同意地点了点头。

"好吧。"Dory向Klaus点了点头。

Klaus带着他们一路游到了之前Bailey说过的海带林。

"你还有他们消失后我就搬到这里，我偶尔会去那边看看你们有没有回来。虽然这里鱼不

多但路过的迷路的游客很多，所以我就适时地帮帮他们。"Klaus边游边向Dory解释自

己搬走的原因。

"嗯…"但对方似乎不怎么注意听，除了Coral和MarlinJunior不见的事情以外，Dory似乎

都没在听。Klaus沿着Dory的视线看向走在最后方的Hank，对方看起来似乎没什么精神。

"Dory。"

"嗯…"

"你喜欢那只八爪鱼？"Klaus问。

"不。"Dory一秒转头睁大双眼僵硬地看着Klaus。

Klaus用怀疑的眼光看着她。

"其实…Hank有七只触手，所以正确来说他是七爪鱼，也许你不记得但我会数。"

"还有？"Klaus边游边盯着她。

"还有…嗯…他的脾气不太好但其实很贴心。"

"Oh…然后呢？"

Dory慢慢转头再次看向Hank。

"嗯…还有他大概是我遇到第一个能让我有这种感觉的鱼…"Dory轻轻地将鳍放到心脏的

位置上小声地说。

"所以…你爱他？"Klaus也跟着降低声量问。

"…是啊…我爱他。"她对自己低声地说。

Dory将头转回来看着Klaus。

" 是啊，我觉得我爱他。"Dory笑着坚定地说。

Klaus难得不是面无表情而是对Dory笑了笑。

"我真好奇为什么你们还没结婚。"

Dory被对方说的话吓呆了，正想追问时，Klaus突然说话了。

"除了你们外还有其他鱼在，他们是要去Barrier Reef的游客。"

Klaus边游边对大家说。

"还有他们是一群非常热情的游客。"Klaus慢慢转向了右边。

出现在大家面前的是一个超大的洞穴，连Bailey和Destiny一起进去休息都没有问题，里

面还有许多小洞。

他们还没进去就已经听见了许多谈话声。

"我想送他之前在California 找到的漂亮石头！"

"泡泡！！！"

"不，你不能送他泡泡。"

"你们不觉得兴奋吗？明天我们就可以见到他了！"

Nemo马上对这些熟悉的声音起反应然后超越其他鱼冲入了洞穴里。

"Sharkbait？"

显然洞穴里的鱼儿们对于Nemo的到来非常惊讶。

"我们刚刚才提到你啊！"Peach高兴地抱着Nemo说。

"Peach，不要让他窒息了。"一旁的Gill提醒道。

"看，小家伙长大了。"Bloat有些欣慰地说。

"是啊。"Gurgle附和道，他看起来应该已经适应了呆在充满细菌的海洋中。

"我好想念你们啊。"Nemo笑着说。

Peach刚放开他，Deb就凑了上去。

"这是给你的。"Deb将一块十分漂亮的石头递给了Nemo。

"原本是要去找你时送的，没想到你会在这。"Peach解释道。

"谢谢，它很漂亮。"Nemo仔细的看着那块石头说。

"Oh！差点忘了，大家！他们是Tank Gang。"Nemo向大家介绍了TankGang的所有成员。

"谢谢你们，如果不是你们，我们也许就见不到Nemo了。"Dory向他们说。然后顺便介

绍了大家与自己的名字。

就在Dory说完后，Nemo突然叫住了Gill。

"Gill。"

"怎么了，Sharkbait？"

"Jacques呢？"Nemo望了望四周问。

Gill正想回答但被打断了。

"Jacques在帮我拿晚餐。"Klaus突然出现在Nemo和Gill的中间说。Jacques就在他的身

后。

"顺带一提，晚餐时间到了。"


	12. Chapter 12

Ashlyanchondo-I love them too~

CHAPTER 12

深夜。

大家大概都已经进入梦乡了，但Hank没有。在翻来覆去几遍睡不着后，他决定出去走走

以免吵到其他鱼。Hank独自坐在洞穴外附近的石头上，身后的海带遮着了他的身影，所

以从洞穴内看不见他。

今天发生的事情让之前的回忆不断在他的脑内回放，就像是在责怪他一样。

责怪他又一次在她最需要的时候帮不上忙。

责怪他又一次让她陷入危险。

责怪他…又一次失去她。

"Hank？"一阵熟悉的声音打断了Hank的思绪。他转头看向正向他游来的Bailey。

"Bailey？你怎么在这？"Hank看着似乎还很精神的Bailey问。

"没什么，睡不着而已。"Bailey停在了Hank的旁边。

大概是因为面对着同样的问题的关系，Hank和Bailey其实很谈得来。

"所以，和Destiny的旅行怎么回事？"Hank问。

"Well…再过不久就是Destiny的生日不是吗，所以我觉得既然这是她第一次在海洋中过生

日，那就一定要和大家一起庆祝才会比较高兴啊，对吗？"Bailey解释道然后不自然地笑

了笑。

"那真相呢？"一阵男声响起。

"我没办法告诉她…"Bailey掩着面说。

"是谁！"Hank转身看向身后。Bailey也跟着他转身看向身后。

"是我。"

Klaus正用一种很奇怪的姿势半漂半游地出现在他们面前。他的语气中充满了累的感觉。

"我一直以为八爪鱼是一种很聪明的生物。"Klaus边飘到他们两个中间边说。

"你！"Hank努力地压抑着自己的怒气，深吸了一口气。

"你想怎样？"Hank很不高兴地看着躺在地上的Klaus问。

"我牺牲睡眠时间出来给你们解决恋爱烦恼，请不要那么暴躁。"

Klaus打了声哈欠表示自己真的很牺牲。Hank没有说话而是盯着他。

"所以你的问题是什么？年龄？"Klaus望着Hank问。

Hank虽然很不高兴但还是回答了他的问题。

"我没有看上去那么老。"当然，他是用一种很不爽很不情愿的语气回答的。

"那，是没办法决定告白地点？"

"不。"

"那你不喜欢她的吃相？"

"不！"Hank开始有些不耐烦，这样的家伙居然轻易地说要帮他解决问题。

"你讨厌她？"

"不！我爱她！"Hank大概是失去耐心了，他居然在深夜中大喊这种事情。

"那你们为什么还没结婚？"Klaus完全没被影响地继续问。

"你还不明白吗？！我们不同种族！"Hank对着Klaus怒吼。

Klaus这才慢慢起身面向Hank。

"你根本就不在乎种族的问题，你在乎的是自己能不能保护她吧？"

Hank没有说什么，只是一直皱着眉盯着地面。

"你真的是一只不怎么聪明的八爪鱼。"

"为了别只鱼牺牲自己，值得吗？"

一直在一旁当背景的Bailey疑惑了，这个Klaus是来解决问题还是来挑拨离间的？！

"Dory不是别只鱼！她是这个世界上最善良最可爱最贴心的鱼！"

Hank再一次被点怒了。

"那就告诉她啊。"Klaus指向了某个方向。

Dory正往海带林的出口游去，看起来应该是又梦游了。

Hank二话不说想冲向Dory的方向，但被Klaus拉住了。

"Hank，爱情不是一味保护地保护对方，而是彼此守护。"

Hank没有说什么，挣脱Klaus直接游过去了。

"那是什么意思？"Bailey看了看游走的Hank再看了看Klaus问。

"不知道，有个笨蛋告诉我的。"Klaus认真地说。

"Oh…"

"那你的问题呢？"

* * *

Marlin一家正排排坐，吃东西望着鱼缸的玻璃外。

这间家的主人看起来蛮富有的，玻璃外是个非常漂亮的客厅。

Caden正一本正经地在他们面前拿着一个不知是哪个装饰品拔下来的枝条。

"我现在要开始逃跑计划的讲解会！"Caden兴奋地说。

在外的Lucas将一张纸贴在玻璃外，纸的内容是这间家的地图，但画得有点看不出来。

"不是说欢迎会吗？"MJ问。

"其实是名字叫'欢迎会'的逃跑计划哦！"Caden摸了摸MJ的头说。

"好牵强…"MJ嘀咕道。

一旁的Marlin倒是很庆幸不是真的开什么欢迎会。

"首先，我要解答干爹心里的疑惑！"Caden用枝条指着Marlin说。

Marlin本来就有很多疑惑，现在总算有鱼要解答了。

"第一，这里不是Philip Sherman的家也不是他的诊所而是另一个人的家。"

"另一个人？"Marlin问。

"是的。名字不重要！"Caden认真地看着Marlin说。

"其实是忘记了。"在外的Lucas笑着说。

"第二，干爹认识Gill吧？"Caden选择无视Lucas然后问。

"啊…嗯，算是吧。"Marlin说。

"虽然那家伙总是说每一条水管都能通到大海但其实水管里时常会有奇奇怪怪的东西在，

尤其是这个地方还离海那么远所以风险很高，不可以乱尝试除非是在靠进海的地方。"

Caden用警惕的语气说。

"好的。"Coral，Marlin和MJ同时说。

"那接下来就是逃跑计划。"Caden指着地图的其中一个地方说。

"我们在这里。"

"明天凌晨，Lucas会弄个袋子来，我们跳进去，然后Lucas就把我们带到PortJackson。"

"完。"

"那就是你的计划吗？"Marlin不确定地问。

"是啊！喜欢吗？"Caden望着众人问。

"嗯…比我想象中还简单…"Marlin有些犹豫地说。

Caden笑着睁大双眼看着Marlin，期待着他的回应，就像是个小孩一样期待着赞赏。这让

他想起了Nemo，虽然眼前的对方是个少年。

"我很喜欢。"Marlin笑着说。

"很好，现在大家去休息，明天会很累的。"Caden一秒换成玩味的笑容说。

不知道为什么，Marlin总觉得那个笑容很不妙。


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Dory！"Hank看着快要游出海带林的Dory紧张地大喊。

"Hank？"Dory转身疑惑地看着Hank。

Hank也不管什么尊严了，冲上去抱着Dory。Dory原本想问问发生什么事了但她感觉到

Hank的身体似乎正在颤抖所以才什么都没说专心地回抱着Hank。

"对不起…"Hank带着有些哽咽的声音说。

"…为了什么？"Dory有些担心又有些好奇地轻声问。

"因为…我在Quarantine还有海盗船那…没办法救你…"Hank小声地说。

大概是因为没想到Hank会突然间说这个，Dory一时之间没反应过来。

反应过来后，Dory拍了拍Hank，安慰着他。

"那又不是你的错…而且如果不是你，我就不会在这，也不会找到我的家人了。"

Dory慢慢放开Hank，看着他的眼睛笑着说。

Hank的眼睛红红的，让他少了一份平时该有的难以亲近的感觉。

他们也不知道是怎么回事，就这样一直互望着对方却不说话。

一直到Dory突然反应过来然后满脸通红地想要游走。

"我…我觉得我还是回去睡觉好了。"Dory结巴地将话说完然后想游回洞穴。

但Hank游到她的面前拦着她。

"Dory。"Dory停下来看着Hank，他发现对方认真的脸上竟然有着淡淡的红晕。

这让她很好奇，究竟是什么事情能够让Hank有这样的表情？

在他们僵持了几秒后，Hank终于开口了。

"我…有事情要和你说…"Hank正视着Dory说。

"那…你想说什么？"Dory看着Hank问，她感觉到自己的心跳正不规律地加速着。

"我…"Hank想说的话再一次被堵在喉咙里。

冷静点，Hank，你可以的。

Hank深吸了一口气。

"Dory，无论我接下来要说什么，我可以保证那些都是出自我内心的话，请你一定要听完

它。"

Dory还来不及做出任何反应，Hank就继续说下去了。

"我知道我曾经告诉过你我不想要关心任何鱼，可是最近事情有些不一样了。"

Hank顿了一下后继续说。

"正确来说，自从遇见你，事情就不一样了。"

"我发现自己最近越来越担心你，关心你并且…想保护你。"Hank看着Dory说。

"我想说的其实是…Dory，我…"

Hank感觉到自己的心脏快跳出来了，可是最重要的两个字却迟迟说不出口。

"我…"为什么！为什么他说不出口！

就在Hank想放弃时，Dory开口了。

"Hank，我爱你。"Dory带着有些哽咽的声音说。

Hank看向Dory，对方眼角泛着泪光脸红着看着他。

"我知道大家因为我的记忆问题总是比较担心我，可是我可以努力让你少担心一些的，我

保证！"Dory紧张地说，像是害怕对方突然消失一样。

"别不要我，好吗？"眼泪慢慢飘入海中然后消失不见。

Hank下意识地将Dory拉入自己的怀抱中。

"我怎么会不要你…"Hank低声在Dory耳边说。

"因…因为你关心我…然后你说过不想要任何鱼来关心…所以…所以…"

Dory想说的话都因为自己的哭泣声所以说不出口。

"Dory，我不想要任何鱼来关心是因为我担心我会失去他们。"Hank边安抚Dory边说。

不知道为什么一开始的位置居然倒换了。

"我不想失去你，因为我…"Hank再一次停在了那两个字。

他感觉到Dory的颤抖似乎有些停止了。

"爱你。我爱你，Dory。"Hank看着Dory说。

"可…可是…"Dory看着Hank，还一边擦着眼泪。

"我害怕失去所爱的鱼所以我努力不让自己爱上任何鱼。"

"不过看来爱情这种东西奇妙得让我控制不了。"Hank用其中一只触手抚上Dory的脸庞

笑着对她说。

Dory将Hank抱得更紧了。

"控制不了的不只有你一个。"Dory笑着说。

"我爱你，Dory。"不知道为什么这次Hank倒是比较自然地说出来了。

"我也爱你，Hank。"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER14

"醒来咯，睡美鱼~"Caden的脸放大几十倍出现在Marlin面前。

"啊！！！"Marlin一下就被惊醒，跳了起来。

Marlin望了望四周，四周还是暗暗的但因为鱼缸外的Lucas头上有个头灯正照向这里的关

系所以他能清楚地看见Caden一脸得逞地在自己原本睡觉的位置而Coral正抱着还在睡的

MJ笑着看向自己。

他多久没看见那样的笑容了呢？

Malin笑着心想。

"看，我就知道干爹喜欢这样的叫醒方式！"Caden兴奋地说。

"如果你想把全世界都叫醒的话，就继续保持这个声量…"被吵醒的MJ边擦了擦眼睛边

不满地说。

"他只是有点兴奋罢了嘛，对吧？Caden。"Lucas带着有些不自然的笑容问。

"是啊！话说你怎么了？生病？"Caden兴奋地转了个圈后带着疑惑的语气问。

"没事…对了，塑料袋我已经装好水了。"

Caden带着怀疑的眼光打量了一下Lucas。

"…没事就好。那，干爹你先跳吧！"Caden拍了拍Marlin的后背说。

"什…"Marlin看向了Coral和MJ，他们正在为Marlin打气，他还隐约地看见MJ眼神中

的期待。

"好吧。"Marlin说，然后才往水面游去。当然，大家都跟在Marlin身后。

Marlin捉着鱼缸的边缘，望了一眼下方。Lucas正咬着那袋水，准备接着他。

"物用昂心，唔会欸子伊嗯呃！"Lucas说。

"哈？"Marlin表示对于Lucas说的话，他一个字都没有听懂。

"他说'不用担心，我会接着你们的。'"一旁的Caden为Marlin翻译。

"Oh…好吧。"Marlin紧张地点了点头说。

看着自己与地面之间的距离，Marlin开始犹豫了。

再等了几秒后，Caden不耐烦地提起Marlin。

"…等下见。"Caden说，然后将Marlin直接丢了下去。

"啊！！！"Marlin从睡醒到现在不到十分钟但倒是被吓了不少次。

虽然他还没吃早餐但他还是觉得有什么东西要从胃里出来了。

扑通！

Marlin摸了摸自己的肚子，还好没有东西出来。

"接着！"Caden的声音响起。

Marlin转向声音的方向，隐约地看见一团橙色的东西正向自己飞来。当他看清楚正朝自己

飞来的是什么时，他马上张开双鳍，然后稳稳地捉住对方。

"谢了，Dad。"MJ笑着说。

Marlin也向他笑了笑然后马上放开他，接着下一个鱼。

"Well…看来你还是很壮啊。"Coral看着Marlin说然后慢慢放开她。

"我来咯！"Marlin还没准备好Caden就直接撞上了他。

"没事吧？！干爹！"神奇地完全没事的Caden紧张地看着差点被自己撞晕的Marlin问。

"我没事…"Marlin按了按自己的太阳穴。

"没事就好！"Caden再次拍了拍Marlin的后背。

"那我们出发吧！Lucas！"Caden向Lucas喊到。

"嗯！"嘴里咬着塑料袋的Lucas应道然后带着他们往鱼缸旁边的窗户跳了出去。塑料袋

的内部理所当然地晃来晃去。完全没有心理准备的Marlin一边努力让自己不吐一边看着居

然正在吃早餐的Caden心想他真的是个不怎么正常的鱼。

* * *

"所以，为什么应该去Barrier Reef的游客正和我们一起前往PortJackson？"在最前方的

Klaus有些好奇地问。

"因为我们要帮Sharkbait找他的爸爸。"Gill说。

"而且那个地方我们很熟的。"在Gill旁边的Peach补充道。

现在是凌晨，大家已经在前往PortJackson的路上了，因为Klaus说他不想看见那些疯海鸥。

Klaus，熟睡的Nemo，Jenny和Charlie在Timothy身上，游在最前方。Klaus正在为大家指

方向，Jenny和Charlie则是为自家女儿的恋情感到高兴。

Hank正抱着熟睡的Dory游在Timothy身旁。大概是表现得太明显的关系，刚醒来不久他

和Dory的事情就被所有鱼知道了。当然，这也不是什么坏事。不然像Dory那么讨鱼喜欢

的鱼不引来一堆追求者才怪。

TankGang则是分为两组，一组（Ded，Peach，Gill）捉着Destiny的右鳍，另一组（Bloat，

Bubbles，Jacques和Gurgle）则捉着Bailey的右鳍。当然，Gill曾经抗议过这样的分组但被

Bloat以某些事情成功让他取消抗议。

"转右，然后直游到我喊停为止。"Klaus对着Timothy说。

"啊…嗯。"Timothy小声地回应着，然后照着Klaus说的游。

Klaus安静片刻，思考着。

"你怕我？"他眯起眼睛看着Timothy问。

"没…没有。"Timothy结巴地回答着。

Klaus听了后顿了一下再次将目光放回路上。

"…听说你喜欢冒险？"

"啊？嗯…虽然没有亲身经历过但我一直希望能够体验一下…"Timothy小心翼翼地说，语

气中带有些兴奋。

"冒险啊…你现在不是在体验着吗…"Klaus小声地说。

"你说什么？"没听清楚他说的话的Timothy问。

"你喜欢冒险故事吗？"Klaus问。

"非常喜欢！"Timothy兴奋地说。眼里似乎有星星正在闪啊闪。

"真实的还是虚构的？"

"都很喜欢，虽然虚构的很棒但我最喜欢的还是Nemo他们的故事了！"Timothy带着星

星眼说。

"这样啊…那他们的事情结束后…停！"Klaus原本要说下去但已经到目的地了。

"有空再说。"他对Timothy说。

"我们到了。"

大家同时浮上水面，虽然对有些鱼来说很陌生但也对有些鱼来说无比熟悉。PhilipSherman

的诊所就在前方的不远处。

"看来我们现在很需要Nigel。"Gill说。

"我可以。"一旁的Hank说。

"可是Hank，那个马路看起来很粗啊，你会受伤的。"不知道几时睡醒的Dory担心地说。

"我没事的。"Hank安抚着Dory说。

"Dory说得对。我们还是找你们的鹈鹕朋友吧。"无视着那两位放出的闪光，Klaus对Gill

说。

然后大家就开始分头寻找Nigel的踪影。


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

在穿过了几个浓密的草丛后，Lucas带着Marlin他们终于穿过了大门出到外面的世界。此

时此刻，四鱼一猫正躲在一个电线杆后面观察着四周。

"从这边开始要小心点了，Lucas。"Caden提醒道，原本总是嬉皮笑脸的他脸上居然有了

一丝认真。

"嗯。"Lucas应道，然后才离开电线杆，往前跑。

宽敞的街道上空无一人，这让他们安心不少，毕竟一只猫带着一袋活鱼在大街上奔跑并不

是每天都会发生的事情。要是引来什么不必要的麻烦那就不好了。

慢慢适应摇晃的Marlin望了望四周，道路两旁都是一些建筑物，建筑物上还有一些他看不

懂的人类文字。大概是觉得很无趣，Marlin将目光放回塑料袋里。Caden正认真地提醒

Lucas每一件事情，不知道为什么他似乎很了解这个地方。MJ则是再度回到了熟睡中而

Coral陪在他的身旁。果然让一个小孩过早起床还是太勉强了，MJ居然能在这么晃的情况

下睡的那么安稳。Marlin慢慢游向Coral，对方似乎在想些什么，没发现Marlin在自己身

旁。

"Coral？"Marlin试着叫唤自家妻子但对方没有回应他。

"Coral？你没事吧？"Marlin握着Coral的鳍担心地问。

"Marlin。"Coral慢慢转头看向Marlin，她的眼神中充满了担心。

"你觉得…Nemo会喜欢我吗？"Coral紧张地问Marlin。

Marlin笑着安抚Coral。

"他怎么可能不会？"

"可是…我没有尽到做母亲的责任，他的成长过程中我并没有陪在他的身旁…"Coral带着

有些伤心的语气说。

Marlin让对方面向自己。

"听着Coral，那不是你的错。"Marlin坚定地说。

"还有，Nemo是这个世界上最贴心的孩子，他会喜欢你和MJ的，相信我。"Marlin带

着笑容看着Coral说。Coral也对他笑了笑。

"谢谢，Marlin。"然后给了他一个拥抱。

"我们是一家人不是吗？"Marlin紧紧地抱着对方。

还好…她还活着。

可惜的是温馨的时刻并没有持续多久就被Caden打断了。

"有麻烦来了。"Caden带着警惕的语气说。

* * *

"我们只找到了一堆没用的塑料垃圾。"Bailey拿着一个大塑料袋说，他的头上还有个塑

料杯子。Bloat和Bubbles各拿着一个塑料杯子。

"Oh！我！我和Peach还有Hank找到了个躺在地上的人类！"Dory兴奋地指向了某个方向。

"我们什么都没有看见。"Timothy，Jenny和Charlie组说。

"我们找到了几只猫，不过还好我们游得快，而且他们在睡觉。"Deb，Jacques，Gurgle

和Destiny组说。

每一组都轮流说说自己找到的东西，可他们就是没找到Nigel的踪迹。

"Gill呢？"Peach突然间发现Gill不在担心地问。

"Nemo也不在。"Deb说。

"他们去哪了？"Dory紧张地问。

另一边，大家担心的家伙们正愉快地聊天着。

"Nemo！看见你还活着真的是太好了！"Nigel泪光闪闪感动地说。虽然当初TankGang

有告诉过他Nemo还活着不过亲眼看见的感觉还是不一样的。"我也很高兴能再见到你，

Nigel。"刚睡醒的Nemo笑着说。

"你在一个很奇怪的地方睡觉。"Klaus认真地看着Nigel身下的救生圈说。

"哈哈，发生了一些事情啦。"Nigel不好意思地说。

"比起那个我们还有更重要的事情要做不是吗？"Gill提醒道。

"Nigel，Sharkbait需要找他爸爸，你可以带我们到PhilipSherman的诊所那吗？"

"当然可以。"Nigel作势要将他们全部含入口中。

"我去通知大家，你们去吧。"Klaus拒绝了他然后游走。

"好吧。"Nigel将Nemo和Gill含入口中然后游向诊所。

幸好PhilipSherman总是不喜欢锁窗，这让他们很容易就进去诊所了。

Nigel将嘴张开，让Nemo和Gill面向那熟悉的鱼缸。

"Dad！你在吗？Dad！"Nemo大声地对着鱼缸喊道。

有一只鱼边打着哈欠边慢慢地从火山后游了出来。

"请问找…哈啊…谁？"对方是一只和Deb一样的雀鲷不过这一位是一只公鱼。

"请问这里有一只叫Marlin的小丑鱼吗？前几天PhilipSherman捉的。"Gill问道。

"小丑鱼？没有…"对方有气无力地回答着Gill。

"可是我们确定是他捉的！"Nemo紧张地说。

对方擦了擦眼睛然后打量着他们。

"你们是从这里逃出去的吧？多亏了你们那个女孩不怎么喜欢鱼了…"

"请你说重点。"Gill有些不耐烦地说。

"他大概是在另一个人那边。"他说。

"另一个人？"Nemo疑惑了。

"既然你们是从这里出去的那应该知道另一个人不是吗？"

此时，外面传来开门的声音。

"谢谢你，这位先生。我们走吧，Nigel。"Gill说。

"不用，祝你们好运。哈…"他打了声哈欠后游了回去。

"谢谢…"Nemo有些伤心地说。

于是，他们将窗口关好，再次回到了大家那。

"大家，恐怕我们有些坏消息。"Gill认真地说。

这让大家都开始担心了。

"Marlin…在另一个人家里。"

"另一个人？"除了TankGang以外的鱼都发出了疑问。

"另一个人是PhilipSherman的朋友，喜欢小丑鱼，以前我们还在的时候会带他家的鱼来

找我们交流…"Peach解释道。

"不过，重点是他住的地方离海有点远。"她补充道。

"所以又要拜托你了，Nigel。"Gill看向Nigel说。

"没问题。"Nigel像是被赋予重任一样紧张地点了点头。

"等一下！我…可以一起去吗？"Dory举起右鳍问。

Gill还没说什么就有其他鱼说话了。

"如果Dory去的话，我们也要去。"Jenny和Charlie同时说。

Hank没有说什么只是默默举起其中一只触手。

"你们…"Gill原本有些话想说但被Peach打断了。

"Gill，那边离海洋很远，我们也不放心只有你们去，而且Sharkbait还是个小孩…"Peach

露出了担心的表情说。

"呃…可是我带不了那么多…"一旁的Nigel弱弱地说。

就在刚刚成为了朋友的Peach和Dory相视一笑说。

"我们有办法！"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"所以…这就是你们的办法…"Gill呆在之前Bailey他们找到的塑料杯里说。

"干得好！"

大家正在一辆红色的跑车里，没错，人类的车子里。

除了Bailey，Destiny和Timothy不能跟着去以外，其他鱼都在一个大塑料袋里并且呆在车

的后方。Hank负责驾驶，Gill呆在前方的杯子里负责指方向，毕竟TankGang里只有Gill

曾经被PhilipSherman带去另一个人的家。这辆车是之前Peach，Dory和Hank找到的人类

的车，对方似乎是个下车下到一半就晕倒在路旁了，据Hank说是个醉汉。顺带一提，

Nigel在副驾驶的座位上而Dory在他们之间并呆在杯子里。因为Hank说这样他比较安心。

"那…"Hank开始尝试车上的各种按钮。东按按，西按按。

"Hank！试试看那个！"Dory兴奋地指着一个发着红光的按钮。

"好。"按下后，轻快的音乐渐渐响起。

"看来不是。"Gill看着他们说。

"要不试试另一个吧！"Dory又指向了另一个。

"我觉得你们应该试试全部！"Klaus也带着有些兴奋的语气喊道。

原本总是面无表情的他现在满脸都是兴奋，发现大家正在看着他后整张脸都红了。

"Well…他说得没错，加油！Hank！"Dory笑着为Hank打气。

Hank听到后嗯了一声继续东按按，西按按。

在按了不知多久后…

引擎启动了。

"耶~"Dory和众鱼欢呼道。

Hank笑了笑，用一只触手扶着Dory所在的杯子里。

"那就出发吧。"

因为有了先前的经历，Hank这次倒是熟练不少，至少没有像第一次那么晃了，虽然还是

很晃。

"…转右！"

* * *

Marlin他们紧张地望着渐渐向他们靠近的黑影。

"这不是笨鱼和他的宠物猫吗？"一只脸上有疤的黑猫带着挑畔的语气说。

"我没空，Benjamin。"Caden有些不耐烦地说，但他的语气中带有一些安心。

"我说过叫我Black！"对方炸毛了，不过他很快地就冷静了下来，然后假咳了两声。

"咳咳…看来你…打算逃走？"对方僵硬地看着他说。

"还带了橙色的朋友？"他的双眼突然发光了，像是发现宝物一样。

"Lucas。"Caden叫唤了Lucas示意他离开。

Lucas听到后作势要绕过Benjamin往前跑。

"如果你想像上次一样悲剧收场的话就尽管走这条路。"Benjamin会议着往事说。

Caden听见后让Lucas停了下来。

"什么意思？"Caden盯着他问。

"你跟我走就告诉你~"对方凑了上来，盯着Caden说。但Lucas将塑料袋从对方面前移

开然后警惕地看着他。

见Caden没有回应，他又继续说了下去。

"只要你跟我走我保证你的朋友们安全回到海洋。"对方笑着说。

"上次你这么说的时候，你差点吃了我。"Caden毫不留情地说。

对方愣了一下，然后苦笑。

"说的也是…"

"我们可以走了吧？"Caden皱着眉说。

"前面有群流氓猫，别走那。"对方望着别处说。

"…谢了。"Caden顿了一下后说。

然后让Lucas往左边跑。对方望着他们离开的方向笑了笑。

"结果还是相信我啊。"

"那个是谁？"Marlin悄悄地问Coral。

"是个流氓猫，Caden第一次尝试逃走时遇见的，因为发生了一些事情让他没再尝试逃走。

这些是Lucas告诉我的，Caden不喜欢说这件事。"

Coral担心地看着Caden说。

看着Caden认真的表情，Marlin也开始担心起来。

"嗯？"Lucas停在了十字路口，等待Caden告诉他该往哪走。

但Caden似乎正在思考着所以没有回应Lucas。

此时，一阵刺眼的光从后方照向了他们。

* * *

"从这里直走，就快到了。"Gill笑着告诉大家这个好消息。大家还来不及欢呼就听见了

奇怪的声音从车顶传来。

"喵！"一只白猫出现在窗前。

幸好Hank看不见上面的状况，不然车子免不了来一场剧烈的摇晃。

"Nigel！按一下那个按钮！"Gill指着一个方向说。

"嗯！"Nigel马上按了其中一按钮。

结果车灯开了。

"抱歉，按错了。"Nigel按了另一个，然后那只白猫就被扫了下来。

他们看清前方后有些惊讶，因为前方有着许多猫正双眼发光地看着他们。

"糟了，是这群神经病。"Gill皱着眉说。

"Hank，加速。"Gill对Hank说。

"不用你说。"Hank马上加快了车子的速度。

许多猫也因此躲开了但他们还是从后方追了过来。

他们像是饿了几天几夜一样死死盯着车子。

"那只猫怎么不躲啊！"Gill不耐烦地看着前方的黑猫，但对方丝毫没有闪开的意思。

"算了，Hank转右。"

Hank照着Gill说的转向右边。

"等下…前面…又有猫！"Gill大声喊到。

因为没有其他地方能走了，Hank只好踩了刹车器。幸好Hank扶着了Dory和Gill不然他们

早就翻了。Nigel则扶着了后方的大家。

"没事吧，Dory？"Hank紧张地问。

"我没事，Hank。"Dory笑着说。

"Dory？Hank？"众鱼最思念的声音从外头响起。

"Marlin？"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"我不敢相信你们居然到这里来找我！"原本以为会被撞的Marlin不可置信地说。

"我们是家人啊！"Dory高兴地说。

"等下再叙旧，逃命要紧。"Gill马上打断他们。Nigel打开车门，让Lucas带着他们进来。

"听说你成功逃走了，看来是真的。"Caden望向Gill说。

"你才是更让人惊讶吧，居然出到了外面的世界。"Gill也望着他说。

"咳咳，是你说逃命要紧的。"Hank提醒道。

"对，再转右！"Gill继续为Hank指着方向。

后方的猫似乎还是很多，大家都绷紧神经，希望快点到达海洋。

此时，一只黑猫不知从哪儿跳出来，挡着了后方的猫。

"那个是…"Nigel看着后方说。

"一只笨猫！"Caden生气地说。Benjamin向Caden示了个眼色。

"他叫我们快走。"Caden不高兴地说。

"那我们就不辜负他的好意了。"Gill说。

接下来的路倒是通畅无阻但随着天空越来越亮，似乎也有许多的人类快要醒过来了。

车子内很有节奏感的音乐让大家增添了不少紧张感。

"到了！"

Hank马上让车子停下来。一旁的醉汉似乎没有醒过来的迹象，依旧躺在路中央。

Nigel将后方的大家带了出去，Hank带着Dory和Gill，而Lucas则是带着Marlin他们。

Nigel和Hank直接将他们倒入了海洋中，然后Hank自己也跟了下去。Lucas则是将袋子放

下让他们自己跳入海中，虽然他不怎么讨厌水但也谈不上喜欢。

"Dad！"Nemo一到海洋中马上冲向了Marlin并抱着他。

"我好想你…"Nemo带着泪汪汪的双眼看向Marlin。

"我也很想你啊。"Marlin安抚着Nemo笑着说。

"对了，有几个鱼你需要见一下。"Marlin说完后望了望四周寻找Coral和MJ的身影。

"在那！"Marlin拉着Nemo游到了Coral和MJ旁边。他们不知道为什么一直在水面上盯

着同一个方向。

"Coral？"Marlin轻声呼唤着但没有得到回应，所以他也望向他们盯着的方向。

Caden还在袋子中。

"我本来就没有打算跟你们走啦。"Caden笑着说但不难发现他的眼神中有些悲伤。

"为什么？"不知什么时候出现在Nemo旁边的Klaus问。

Caden先是愣了一下才露出有些歉意的笑容。

"我…啊！！！"

Lucas将Caden倒入了海洋中。

Marlin他们马上凑了上去。

Caden带着有些惊讶的眼神游到了水面上盯着Lucas。

"你…"

"你在海里会比较高兴的。"Lucas苦笑着说，然后跑走了。

"…混蛋。"Caden双眼通红地看着Lucas离开的方向。

"一个笨蛋居然在骂一只猫混蛋。"Klaus一鳍打上了Caden的后脑。

"嗯…没想到你还活着，老弟。"Caden擦了擦眼睛笑着说。

"你也是，笨蛋老哥。"Klaus也笑着说。

"差点忘了，见干爹干妈！"Caden拉着Klaus面向Marlin和Coral。

"…好久不见，Coral阿姨，Marlin Junior。"Klaus看着Coral和MJ说。

"这位应该是Nemo的爸爸吧？Marlin先生，你好。"Klaus转头看向Marlin说。

Marlin愣了一下，原本要说什么但被打断了。

"等下，你们认识？！不行，太乱了，我们重新来过！干爹你先开始吧！"Caden搭着

Klaus的肩膀指着Marlin说。

他给了Marlin一个眼色，Marlin也马上明白了其中的意思。

"Well…Nemo，这是Coral和MarlinJunior，我觉得你应该先认识他们的…"Marlin向

Nemo介绍Coral和MJ。

"等一下…那不是代表…"Nemo惊讶的望着Marlin问。

Marlin笑着向他点了点头，Nemo慢慢转向了Coral和MJ。

"Mom？"Nemo试探性地问。

对方笑着对自己点了点头，眼角还泛着泪光。

"Mom！"Nemo冲向了Coral的怀抱，Coral紧紧地抱着他。

大家都欣慰地看着他们。

Nemo慢慢放开Coral然后转向MJ。

"那…你是我的兄弟？"Nemo问。

对方满脸通红地点了点头。Nemo没说什么就抱上了去。MJ愣了一下，然后回抱着他。

"Nemo真的像Dad说得那么可爱…"MJ小声地对自己说。

Marlin和Coral高兴地看着他们。

"天快亮了。"Gill提醒道。

"我们该回家了吧，Marlin？"被Hank抱着的Dory笑着问。

"是啊…我们回家吧。"Marlin看着他们欣慰地笑着说。


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

一个星期后。

"Marlin，该醒来咯。"Coral轻声地呼唤着。

"再多五分钟…"Marlin依旧闭着眼睛说。

"今天Mr. Ray结婚哦。"

"什么！"Marlin马上起身然后冲去准备.

Coral在他的后方看着他紧张地做准备，然后偷笑着。

Marlin像是想起什么一样，转身游向Coral然后在她的脸上落下一吻。

"早安吻。"Marlin笑着说。

"我知道。"Coral也吻了一下Marlin的脸颊。

"所以你和Nemo一样碰过'屁股'吗？"Tad问。

"准确来说是'船'，嗯，碰过。"难得遇见同龄鱼的MJ有些脸红地说。

"哇！那你和Nemo谁比较大啊？"Sheldon好奇地打量着他们问。

"MJ是我哥！"Nemo自豪地说。众鱼还没说什么，MJ就抱上Nemo了。

"有一个那么可爱的弟弟真的是太好了！"MJ高兴地说。

"现在的MJ真想Marlin叔叔…大家，婚礼要开始了！我们快过去！"Pearl提醒道然后他

们一起游了过去。

担当牧师角色的Bloat有些紧张地在最前方；Klaus则在附近拿着海螺，吹着婚礼该有的音

乐；Hank和Dory分别游在伴郎和伴娘的位置；而Timothy则是脸红着将婚戒交给Bloat然

后游到Klaus旁边。随后充当花童的Nemo和Pearl也出现了。

大概是对于自己必须离开而感到伤心Timothy就没有专心地看了，虽然他知道这样很没有

礼貌。

渐渐地，音乐停止了。

Timothy用极其小的声量说了一句。

"你做得花束很漂亮。"Timothy看着新娘拿着的花束，那是用一些彩带等物品制成的。

"那没什么，对了，你接下来打算怎么办？"Klaus看着他，也用极其小声的声量说。

"大概是…回家吧…听说新娘愿意搬到这里，那表哥就不用辞职了，我也没有必要呆在这

里了…"Timothy带着伤心的语气说。

"记得我跟你说过的话吗？"Klaus问。

Timothy疑惑了。

"原本我要跟你说一些冒险故事的，不过我改变主意了。"

"这样啊…"Timothy更加伤心了。

"等下。"Klaus再次吹起音乐。

看来，他真的没有必要呆在这里了。

婚礼结束后，Marlin望了望四周。

"Coral，Caden呢？"

"Caden啊…"

* * *

Lucas无精打采地躺在客厅的地上。

Caden现在是不是很高兴呢…

海里的鱼没有欺负他吧…

他吃不吃得惯那边的东西啊…

这样的问题一直围绕在他的脑内。

"Caden…"

"想我了？"Caden的声音从后方响起。

Benjamin正带着在一个塑料袋中的Caden，站在窗户上。

"Caden！"Lucas冲上前将Caden所在的塑料袋咬了过去，放在地上。

"你怎么…"他双眼泪汪汪地看着Caden。

"我真的想你了。"他带着哽咽的语气说。

"我也想你啊，Lucas。"Caden笑着说。

* * *

"那不是很好吗，他明白自己想要什么。等下，那Klaus怎么办？"Marlin突然想起然后问。

"我不觉得那是问题诶…"Coral指向了某个方向。Klaus正在追上Timothy。

"我找你很久欸，你那么快跑出来干嘛啊！"Klaus有些不满地说。

"我想…反正没什么事就先回家…"Timothy明显被吓到了，双眼泪汪汪的。

"跟我去冒险吧！"Klaus说。

"啊？"Timothy错愕了。

"去不去？"Klaus认真地看着他问。

"去！"

突然一阵尖叫声打断了他们。

"啊！！！"Destiny的尖叫声响起。

"发生什么事了！"原本正在和Bloat他们聊天的Bailey马上冲向Destiny。

"我接到花束了！"Destiny兴奋地笑着对他说。

"Well…那是好事啊。"众男鱼凑向Bailey然后把他推得更靠近Destiny一些。大家都默契

地给了他一个深意的笑容。这让Bailey的脸马上红了起来。

"加油哦。"Gill说。

"不要只说我…"Bailey不甘示弱地将他转向不远处的Peach。

"加油哦。"Bailey看着对方红红的脸满意地说。

另一边的Dory带着歉意看着Hank。

"对不起Hank，我没接到。"

Hank摸了摸Dory的头说。

"没事。"Hank笑着说，反正结婚这种东西是一定会发生的，不管迟或早。

看着他们，Marlin和Coral想起了当初他们结婚的样子。

"回家真好…"两鱼同时说然后相视一笑。

"过来。"Marlin将Coral拉向自己然后在对方的唇上落下一吻。

回家…真的很好。

* * *

Last day of school holiday and i finally finish this！！！

YES!

But...the english version have to wait... a long time...


End file.
